Valise en carton, bottes et melon
by Fael Slayer
Summary: quant David Tennant rencontre le Docteur, ça déménage !


**David Tennant & the Doctor**

**

* * *

**

**Valise en carton, bottes et melon. **

_Premièrement je me dois d'expliquer ce second titre à mon lecteur : _suite au visionnage d'un épisode de **Chapeau Melon et Bottes de cuirs**, les prémices de la problématique de cette fic germèrent au cœur de "mes petites cellules grises" (en tout je viens de faire référence à trois grands cultes british : Chapeau Melo, Docteur Who & Hercul Poirot)...

**

* * *

**Ensuite m'attendait une seconde révélation issue d'une vidéo officiel du kremelin : on y voyait un ado russe du millénaire précédant, qui avait dessiné se qu'il disait avoir vu descendre d'un vaisseau d'origine extra-terrestre : ma foi, cela ressemblait fort à une Dalek ! Et soudain je suis partie d'un grand éclat de rire : et si les Daleks et le Docteur faisait réellement partie de notre monde ?

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à me bidonner stérilement de bon cœur, je réalisai que : l'idée m'avait parut en premier lieu grotesque, cependant elle méritait bien que j'y consacra un peu de mon temps !

_

* * *

_

David Tennant fit la moue. Il était face aux commandes du TARDIS, son TARDIS, et le « clap« annonçant la fin de prise, ainsi que de la journée, venait de retentir. Il s'étira, congratula Billie Piper d'une accolade et trottina en direction de sa loge…

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur un petit fauteuil face à sa coiffeuse, meuble que surplombé un miroir bordé d'ampoules électriques chamarrées. Sur le rebords du meuble trainaient quelques magazines, certains parlaient de lui, mais pour ma majorité d'entre eux il s'agissait de journaux traitant de l'actualité littéraire et théâtrale. L'un des magazines annonçait la sortie prochaine d'une analyse psychanalytique novatrice du second tome de l'œuvre majeure de Lewis Caroll : Alice au Pays des Merveilles, de l'Autre Coté du Miroir.

David se releva, défit sa cravate et déboutonna sa veste puis ferma à clef la porte de sa loge. Il revint s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Il farfouilla parmi le fatras environnant et fini par retrouver son téléphone portable. Impatient, il composa un numéro et colla l'appareil contre son tympan. La tonalité se fit entendre, puis enfin, après un temps interminable, le répondeur se mit en branle…

Déçu il réitéra l'opération. Encore et encore il continuait de rappeler sa correspondante, délibérément injoignable. Il s'aperçu à peine que l'heure tournait.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa loge. David regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 23 heures passé.

« Dave', s'enquit John Barrowman faisant mine de ne pas comprendre la situation, ça fait trois plombes que t'es enfermé là dedans ! Nous on s'en va ! On va boire au Fat Cat, tu viens ? »

David fut reconnaissant à son collègue et ami de bringue de ne pas faire mention à son actuel problème. Son actuelle petite amie refusait de lui répondre au téléphone ou même de lui parler de quelque manière que ce fut suite à une dispute disproportionnée qui les avait violement opposé en début de semaine.

« Merci John, j'arrive … »

David passa la soirée au bar, en compagnie d'une bande membres de l'équipe de tournage. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et entre deux hoquets aux relents de bières, décidèrent de rentrer chez eux ou à l'hôtel.

David se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue du New Theater. Il héla un taxi.

Lorsqu'il découvrit les studios plongés dans les ténèbres, son cœur se serra. C'était là qu'était sa place. Il pénétra à nouveau dans sa loge et s'enferma à double tours. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se servit de son manteau pour réaliser une couverture de fortune. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Dans son rêve il se regardait dans un miroir de poche. Son reflet, ou plus tôt le reflet du Docteur le sermonnait, lui intimant de se reprendre, d'aller de l'avant et non de fuir le problème.

David se réveilla en sursaut. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Sa montre indiquait 4h07. Il alluma sa coiffeuse et fixa son reflet dans miroir : qui est il aujourd'hui ? Quelle distance mettait il entre le Docteur et lui-même ? Il avait toujours voulu incarner ce personnage cependant n'étais ce pas pour fuir sa propre existence ? Qui était le Docteur ? Il avait su insuffler un regain de jeunesse au Docteur, mais sans pourtant cesser d'être lui-même…

La phrase sur son t-shirt, « Trust me, I'm a Doctor », le laissait dubitatif.

Est-ce que tout cela avait encore un sens pour lui-même : tout lui était devenu naturel dans le jeu et dans les décors, à tel point que la dissociation entre le monde réel et le plateau lui paraissait souvent réversible…

David n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : il n'avait pas beaucoup manger hier soir et avait beaucoup bu. Son estomac lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce…

L'acteur se précipita le plus vite qu'il pu dehors, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte de sa loge, et couru gauchement vers les sanitaires situés à quelques mètres de là.

Il manqua de trébucher à de nombreuses reprises, mais fini tant bien que mal à parvenir jusqu'aux toilettes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin : une fois entré, face au lavabo, il vomit. Il avait l'impression de se vider de tout le superflu qui l'avait oppressé ces derniers jours. Au bout de quelques instants, il prit plaisir à ce phénomène, se délectant de la sensation d'expectorer or de lui ces substances chargées de symboles.

Il se rinça la bouche, se passa le visage sous l'eau, et s'aspergea la nuque. Il s'observa dans le miroir fendillé et constata qu'il avait malgré tout meilleure mine. Il se surprit à se sourire à lui même. Il commença à rire. Puis il cessa brusquement.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais du être là venait de se refléter dans le miroir. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion ! Il fronça les sourcils cru voir Billie Piper détaler à nouveau dans la direction opposée…

David fut tenter de lui demander se qu'elle faisait là à une heure pareille. Cependant sa mine affolée ne présagée rien de bon…

Le comédien décida de la suivre. Dans les couloirs obscurs il se trébucha plusieurs fois aux divers câbles et rails qui serpentaient au sol. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rattraper il se heurta de plein fouet à un Dalek, dissimulé dans un coin d'ombre.

David jura. Il s'était surement cassé un orteil !

Les lumières du Dalek se mirent en route.

« Saloperie de maquette robotisée ! Comment vais-je t'éteindre maintenant…

« Le Docteur… le Doc-teur !, éructa le Dalek, EX-TER-MI-NER le Doc-Teur ! EX-TER-MI-NER !

-Ouais ouais ouais c'est ça je sais, connerie de machine robotisée va…

-Le Doc-teur est un ennemi des Da-lek et il va mou-rir ! EX-TER-MI-NER le Doc-teur !

-Oh mais, putain tu vas la fermer oui ! »

David balança un coup de poing dans se qui servait de périscope à se qu'il croyait être une réplique d'un Dalek.

« Courez Docteur !, hurla une voix féminine dans son dos, COUREZ ! »

Mu par un instinct de survie primaire, David suivit ces instructions à la lettre. Fort heureusement pour lui car le Dalek fit feu. Une caisse anonyme explosa et ses débris prirent feu.

« Seigneur …, murmura David Tennant, C'est une blague j'espère… »

Une présence sembla se matérialiser à ses côtés. Une main prit la sienne, ses doigts enlacèrent les siens et il se remit à courir.

Il tourna la tête pour découvrir qui était cette mystérieuse personne.

David ne pu retenir un cris de colère :

« Billie ! Cette blague est du plus mauvais gout ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ce petit jeu immédiatement! »

La jeune blonde le regarda sans comprendre.

« Docteur, vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?, réussit elle à articuler haletante »

David bouillonnait tout en entier de rage. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était ni l ejour ni l'heure pour lui faire ce type de blague.

David fit volte face vers le Dalek qui les avait prit en chasse.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous arrêtez cette petite comédie et vous remballez tout ce matériel et vous dégagez vite fait ! »

Le Dalek suspendit son approche à quelques mètres seulement. La jeune blonde resta en retrait derrière lui.

« Ca suffit ! Le show est over ! The song is ending et patati patata ! On dégage la marmaille blagueuse! »

Le Dalek ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Vous voulez que j'appel les flics c'est ça ? »

Le Dalek se prépara à tirer.

« Rooooose ! Reculez immédiatement d'un pas !»

Par reflexe Rose se saisit de la manche de David et l'entraina à sa suite.

Un immense champs magnétique de protection vint s'interposer entre leur agresseur et eux.

David avait peine à respirer. Instinctivement il étendit la main vers le fluide argenté et transparent qui venait d'apparaitre devant ses yeux : c'était froid et humide, il le sentait pulser et grésiller sous ses doigts.

« Bon Dieu mais qu'Est-ce que… »

Le comédien n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que déjà un être qui avait l'apparence d'un être humain d'une trentaine d'années, bruns, longilignes et dégingandé fit éruption devant lui.

« Là c'en est trop, parvint il à souffler la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés »

Le Docteur semblait dubitatif.

« Rose, voyons voyons… qu'Est-ce que vous nous savez dégotez là …

-Mais qui êtes vous ?, demanda David

-Là question est plutôt : comment vous sentez vous mon ami ? Vous savez-vous êtes un spécimen incroyablement rare et par conséquent infiniment précieux à mes yeux - l'homme qui amène la tempête farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau- vous m'honoreriez en acceptant ce gâteau vous savez : vous êtes très pâle et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien… »

David tendit la main et scruta le gâteau que le Docteur y déposa : il était petit, couvert d'une crème jaunâtre et parsemé de petite billes argentées en sucres. David inspira le plus profondément que son état le lui permettait :

« Je rêve … Vous avez quand même du vous donner du mal pour faire tout ça… Vous êtes qui exactement ? Vous voulez faire pression sur la BBC ? Vous voulez nous vendre votre matériel de parc d'attraction ? Vous voulez quoi exactement ? »

« Docteur, c'est quoi ce type ?, demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le susnommé

-Je crois… Je crois qu'après les derniers évènements le TARDIS a été tellement troublé qu'il nous a conduit dans un monde parallèle !

-Mais vous , vous vous en fin vous ne POUVEZ PAS être réels !, s'époumona David

- Eh bien à bien y regarder il me semble que si !, le Docteur scruta ce qui l'entourait, Nous avons atterrit dans se qui semble être un studio de tournage, Rose ! Ne me dites pas que … oh !, le Docteur se tapa sur la cuisse, Non ! Rose ! On tourne un film sur nous !

-Docteur, vous êtes sérieux ?, demanda la jeune femme les yeux écarquillés

-Le plus sérieux du monde Rose ! Regardez moi ça ! C'est une réplique de l'intérieur du TARDIS ! Le tableau de commande demeure un peu primitif, le Docteur inspectait à présent le plateau et tripatouillait les instruments qui avaient le malheur de tomber sous sa main »

C'est là que David Tennat choisit de perdre connaissance…

Dave' se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, là où il avait laissé nos deux héros, à savoir, sur le plateau de tournage en plein milieu de la _vraie_ maquette du _faux TARDIS._

Une jeune femme blonde, un café à la main, se pencha vers lui :

« Eyh, Doc, vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez eut une rude nuit… »

« Bonjour Rose, marmonna David en s'étirant à même le sol, toi aussi tu m'as manqué …

-Toujours là pour toi Doc'!, répondit elle du tac au tac en lui adressant un clin d'œil ».


End file.
